The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for movie is generally produced by forming a light-sensitive silver halide photographic emulsion layer (silver halide photographic light-sensitive layer), an antihalation layer, an interlayer, an undercoating layer, and the like on a transparent support (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “a substrate”) such as electrically-insulating plastic film.
In recent years, remarkable progress has been made in techniques to produce silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, and production of print at higher speed is getting popular. With the speeding up, generation and accumulation of electrostatic charge in each production step raises many problems on these products and use thereof. For example, if an accumulated charge is discharged, a fog pattern is caused on an emulsion coated. With respect to materials such as movie films that are projected on a screen, a charge on the film during a movie accelerates adsorption of dust and dirt in air, which are resultantly displayed on a screen. A lot of problems caused by the charge have been dissolved by introduction of an undercoating layer having a low-electrical resistivity (an electrically-conductive layer) into a silver halide light-sensitive material (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-264031 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application)).
In recent years, however, it has become clear that use of an electrically-conductive layer having a low-electrical resistivity in a light-sensitive material raises another electrostatic problem after processing. In the case in which a charge on a surface of the other side of an electroconductive layer was generated by surface contact with parts of manufacturing equipments such as rollers, the electrically-conductive layer produces a charge with a polarity electrically opposite to the charge already generated, to cause electrical stabilization. As a result, an electric field is formed so as to be connected between an electrically conductive layer of the film and the other side of the electrically-conductive layer of a film. It has come to see that a rolled silver halide light-sensitive material like a movie film raises a film transfer trouble due to the cause that a distance between an electroconductive layer and a surface of the film lying next to each other is shorter (nearer) than a distance between an electrically-conductive layer and the other side sandwiching in a support, and two charges each having an opposite polarity electrically attract one another. The lower the electrical resistivity of the electroconductive layer, the more the transfer trouble becomes conspicuous. As a result, the film transfer trouble raises a lot of problems such as shutdown of an equipment and breakage of the equipment.
In order to address the above problems, a method of incorporating an electroconductive polymer in an electroconductive layer, thereby effecting a change in an electrical resistivity of the electrically-conductive layer before processing and an electrical resistivity of the electrically-conductive layer after processing is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-311536).
With the speeding up of the print speed due to improvement of production, it is becoming popular to use a high-activated color developing bath to shorten a color developing time, thereby performing a processing in a short time without changing a color optical density. However, it has come to see that the electroconductive layer containing such electrically-conductive polymer shows a large change in electrical resistivity when a color developing time is changed.
As described above, a high-electrical resistivity of the electrically-conductive layer accelerates adsorption of dust and dirt, whereas a low-electrical resistivity of the electroconductive layer raises a film transfer problem. Accordingly, it is necessary to control electrical resistivity of the electrically-conductive layer of a film after processing.